


A Brittle Light, but A Light Nonetheless

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, charles protecting his kids, kurt is adorable i love him srsly, scott is a cutie, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Scott's adventure out to the festival turn horrible, and it takes Scott's tender loving to help Kurt through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brittle Light, but A Light Nonetheless

He had lost sight of Kurt. His Kurt. He couldn’t see him in his red-tinted gaze. “Kurt,” he whispered out, “Kurt,” he managed to say a bit louder. They were at a festival, and they were getting dirty looks but everything would have been fine if Kurt would have just stayed with him. Kurt was vulnerable in a setting that had a high concentration of humans. His ears metaphorically perked when he heard a crowd gathering, their yells and taunts growling in volume and in pure, blackened hate. He ran. He ran until he shoved through the crowd and saw two men, men, ripping the clothing off Kurt’s back, stripping him in disgust and with intents to humiliate. Kurt was a teenager, a child by all means of the law, but because he was a mutant, that didn’t matter, apparently. Scott’s eyes narrowed and his body quivered in anger and hatred for the people’s hate and cruelty to a creature so pure and beautiful. 

He moved from his spot when Kurt turned to him, eyes welling up with tears, not just from fear but from feeling degraded and disrespected in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He was becoming confident and happy with his body and mutation. Professor X, Raven, and Professor McCoy had all done wonders on helping Kurt. He had helped, too, as the loving and doting boyfriend because Kurt deserved nothing less. 

He shrugged out of his jacket, staring at the ripped and useless clothes in anger, “Back off, assholes.” He shouted, going to Kurt’s aid, “Here you go, baby, can you teleport us out of here? If not, that’s okay, I can take care of them.” He lowered his voice, speaking in comforting and gentle tones because Kurt deserved the softest touch and the gentlest tone of voice after growing up in a harsh environment with hard words and cruel, punishing touches. Scott wouldn’t lower himself to striking fear in his lover’s heart by dealing with the humans at hand. His priority was Kurt, and it always would be. 

Kurt shrugged the jacket on, wrapping it tightly around his lean frame. Thankfully he still had his jeans on and his shoes. Still, being stripped in front of an angry, violent crowd would do wonders on a person newly built self-esteem. “I can teleport us,” Kurt murmured, closing his eyes and in a flash of smoke the reappeared at the manor. Scott pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead, “Kurt, sweetheart, I am so sorry that that happened, love.” He sent a silent message to the Professor, _Something happened at the festival, Kurt’s pretty torn up. I’m not sure what he needs right now, but we’re entering the back door to hopefully avoid the other students. He’s pretty shaken up._

Kurt started to shake, violently. Tremors racking his body, and Scott watched as a panic attack started to happen. Scott sat Kurt down and made minimal contact with his boyfriend, only grabbing Kurt’s hand and pressing it over his own heart, “Breathe with me, in and out, in….out, in….out, that’s right Kurt, you’re doing so good, in, out, in, out,” Scott breathed with Kurt until he could see the good professor in the corner of his eye. Kurt was shaking, but they had avoided full on hyperventilating. 

“Kurt, my boy, come here,” Professor Xavier said. 

Kurt looked up and whimpered, standing up and going to the professor. Scott stayed where he was, as he watched the Professor smile at him and a wave of mental comfort passed over them. 

“You have done nothing wrong, do you understand me? You were enjoying a day out with Scott on a beautiful day. You were excited and enjoying yourself. Do not feel shame or guilt over enjoying a day out with your beloved. It is no one’s fault but the fault of those who have hate-filled hearts who cannot see just how truly remarkable and kind you are. They cannot see the truly beautiful soul and heart that you have, how you care for others on a much deeper level than they can even barely comprehend. Kurt, you are worthy of all things good. The humans actions are inexcusable, but I beg of you, do not let this incident hurt your self-esteem or the value you find in yourself. It will be hard, but know that you are not alone. You are never alone, Kurt,” Professor Xavier said, taking Kurt’s hands, squeezing them tightly. “You’re going to want to hide and lock everyone out, but do try and let someone in. You will be excused from classes as long as you need, and no one will know but the three of us if that is what you would like.” 

“It is,” Kurt mumbled. 

“Alright, go to Scott. He’ll take care of you, as long as you need him, I have not a doubt that he will be there,” the good professor murmured. 

Scott nodded to their amazing caretaker, before turning his attention back to Kurt. He let his boyfriend fall into his chest and let the tears run, while he murmured affirmations and rubbed his back. When Kurt stopped crying, and was instead sniffling, Scott kissed his temple, “Let’s go inside. Why don’t you teleport us to one of our rooms?” 

Kurt did so, and they were teleported into Scott’s room. He smiled, a small glimmer of pride that Kurt felt safe in his own space. _Scott, the students are forbidden to disturb you, as well as the staff. If there is a knock at your door, I will make it known that it is me. Please take good care of him._

Scott smiled, _Of course, professor. It’s my only concern right now._

Scott’s attention went back to Kurt, and though about what might help his boyfriend. An idea came to mind, and although hesitant, he knew that this had helped in the past. “Kurt, come,” he said, taking his hand and guiding him to the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. Kurt visibly tensed, but remained pliant in Scott’s hand. “Alright, love, I know you trust me, but at any time does this make you feel more uncomfortable than comfortable, you tell me immediately. Just because this worked before, doesn’t mean it will today.” Kurt nodded. Scott moved behind Kurt looked at him through the mirror. 

He pulled off the jacket from Kurt’s body and began pressing kisses to the bare skin on his shoulders. The velvet like fur was soft against his chapped lips. The raised, scarred skin created such a uniquely, magnificent sight to behold, it made Scott want to fall on his knees and reverently pray to the beautiful man in front of him. The angelic markings, although coming from a cruel part of Kurt’s past, were nonetheless beautiful etched on his body. Scott’s fingertips lightly fluttered over the marks tracing them over his torso as he kept kissing the skin available to him. “One day, I am going to lay you on our bed, in our own shared space and absolutely lavish your body and memorize every single mark, and then I will kiss each one and tell you just exactly what I think of them and how to this day I still think that I need to pray to you. How there are times when my own insomnia keeps me awake and you are lying beside me and there is an angelic glow that you emit, so perfectly pure and innocent, but strong and righteously powerful. You are the myth of angels, and of watchful, protective guardians the people of old used to tell their children. They would have praised you, prayed to you, toppled empires for you, because you have all the grace of a guardian, a protective and kind Watcher of the humans because no matter how evil some can be, you do not blame the crimes of the few on the many. A just and righteous angel, you are, my angel.

“I know you do not like to lash out, but you are allowed to protect yourself. You have the blessing of everyone around you to keep yourself safe and your dignity intact because I know how much that means to you. How much you cherish it, and that is not something shameful, my love. No one is more important than yourself, and you will be the only one who can best take care of it if there is no one there to help or offer guidance.” 

Scott looked up at Kurt through the mirror, his arms wrapped around his torso, Kurt’s hands wrapping around to hold the grip to him. “I do not want to hurt someone and them then fear me. Fear is a breeding ground for hatred,” Kurt murmurs. 

“Yet it is okay for them to hurt you?” Scott asks. 

“Only my pride is hurt. I do not fear them, for I have a family who would avenge me if they had done anything physical. There is no reason to fear someone who is powerless against you,” Kurt whispers. 

“Closed minded people will not see you for the treasure that you are, but I do. I see just how beautiful you are, and once we finish this year of high school and we are legal, I am bending down on one knee and asking for your hand in marriage. You will be my partner, my best friend, my husband. I will have the right to do anything in my power to keep you safe.” 

“Then I will have the right to do the same,” Kurt replies, his tone fond. 

“Darling, you will always have that right, even before. The only reason I don’t is because I know how much you value your independence.” 

“Scott, you have the right to protect me. I will not ask you, but you will always have the right to intervene on my behalf, especially when I freeze like I did today. It does not shame me when you come to my aid, instead it makes me feel safe and validated.” 

“That’s all that I want. I am so sorry for the events that happened today, but I love you so much and I hope this never happens again on my watch.” 

“I love you, Scott. Thank you for all that you did today, I know I’m not the easiest person to love sometimes,” Kurt says softly. 

“Baby, love is not easy. Love is everything messy, but it is amazing and I am very much in love with you. It is because I love you that I try my damnedest to protect you and keep you safe,” Scott whispers, kissing Kurt’s neck. “Why don’t we go shower? Purify ourselves from this horrible day, and we can go and cuddle and possibly nap.” 

Kurt nodded, working on undressing himself while Scott pulled away to remove his own clothing, a t-shirt and his jeans and boxers. Kurt turned the shower on and got in, Scott pulled his glasses off and Kurt guided him in. He kept his eyes shut, but he knew Kurt’s body as well as his own. They spent most of the shower enveloped in each other and exchanging soft kisses, before they actually washed themselves. Kurt’s fingers fluttered over his eyelids, “How I wish to see your eyes,” he murmured. 

Scott smiled, “Before my mutation developed there were blue, I’m not sure if they changed.” 

“Nonetheless, you too are beautiful, my Scott.” 

Scott chuckled. Kurt turned the water off and they got out of the shower. Scott put his glasses on and opened his eyes, looking at the sight of his lover damp with water and smiling softly to himself. “There’s that smile,” Scott murmured. 

Kurt chuckled, “How can I not when I’m around you?” 

They dressed in boxers and walked to the bed, Scott pulling the covers up and letting Kurt situate himself before he curled in on him. Kurt’s tail wrapped around his leg, a sign of possession from his lover, “I’m not going anywhere, my love.” 

Kurt blushed, ducking his head into Scott’s neck. Scott chuckled, placing a light kiss to his temple. “I love you, my sweet angel.” 

Scott could hear Kurt murmur back, “As do I, _liebling_.”


End file.
